yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kışın Erzincan'dan Vardar Ali Paşanın İmdadına Gittiğimiz
Şablon:EÇSindex4 Evvela Erzincan'dan kuzeye 7 saat giderek Başhan konağına, oradan Ertenes köyü konağına geldik. Burası mâmur bir zeâmet olup, Ermeni ve Müslüman köyüdür. Yi- ne kuzeye 6 saat giderek Şeyh Mennan köyüne vardık. Bu zat hocalardandır. Burada gömülüdür. Ziyaret yeridir. Buraya yakın Baru köyünde Hazreti Behlûl-1 Semerkandi'nin ziyaret yeri vardır. Hasankale'den üç saat mesafede Aras nehri üzerindeki Çoban köprüsünün yapıcısı Çoban Korduman Şâh da burada Behlûl Hazretleriyle bir yerde gömülüdür. Zağpa deresindeki defineye mezar kazarken o''' karanlık mezardan bir ateş çıkıp Melik Çoban kor duman bütün adamlariyle mahvoldu''' diye yazmışlar. Ama acâib hayırsever kimse imiş.. Tiflis kalesi, Malazgirt kalesi yakınında Aras nehri üzerinde altın halkalı köprü Çoban köprüsü dedikleri köprü de onundur. Târihleri üzerlerinde adıyla yenidir. Allah rahmet eyleye. Buradan yine kalkıp kuzeye 8 saat giderek Ezenderler köyüne vardık. Tercan taraflarında mamur bir köydür. Buradan yine kuzeye dört saat giderek Tapan Ahmed ağa konağına vardık. Ahmed ağa burada paşaya on gün ziyâfet vermeği rica etti. On günlük kalım için çavuşlara tenbih olundu. Bütün askere köylerde konaklar tayin olundu. Hakir dahi paşadan izin alıp Ahmed ağanın adamlarıyla doğuya Şebinkarahisar deresi kenarınca giderek Şebinkarahisar ına geldik. Şebinkarahisarın vasıfları: Şarki karahisar buna Şebinkarahisarı da derler. İki Karahisar vardır. Biri bu Erzurum toprağındakidir ki adına Karahisar şarki — Doğu Karahişarı derler. Diğeri Anadolu toprağındadır ki adına Karahisar Sâhib derler. Karahisar denmesine sebep, kalesinin taşlarının siyah olmasıdır. İlk hâkimi Haykâniye hükümdarlarından Kayama'lardır. Sonra Trabzon'daki Rumların eline geçmiştir. Sonra Fâtih fethedip, Selim Han devrinde yüzüarak başkaca sancak beyi merkezi olmuştur. Beyinin hası 13000 akçadır. Livasında 32 teâmet, 94 tımar vardır. Paşası askeriyle 2000 kadar askeri olur. Paşasının senede 40 kesesi olur. Nice kereler arpalık olarak üç tuğlu vezirlere ihsân olunmuştur. Hattâ burası Ahısha veziri Sefer ağaya verilmekle onun adamı ve silâhlısı Derviş ağa buradan ellibin kuruş aldı derler. Yüzelli akçalık şerif kazâdır. Kadısına senede dörtbin kuruş has olur. Şeyhülislâmı, nakibüleşrâfı, âyân ve eşrâfı vardır. Sipâhi kethüdâyeri Tapan Ahmed Ağa dır. Yeniçeri serdarı, subaşısı, müftüsü, kapan emini, kale ağası, yüzelli kadar tımarlı kale neferleri vardır. Şebinkarahisar kalesi: Göklere baş uzatmış bir yüksek dağın tâ tepesinde yedi köşeli bir kaledir. İlk bakışta direksiz ve serensiz kalyon gemi gibi görünüyor. Yedi tarafında da duvarlarının yüksekliği yetmiş zirâ'dır. Yetmiş burç, yüz bedendir. Etrafı 3600 adımdır. Dört çevresinde cehennem kuyusu gibi dereleri olduğundan hendeği yoktur. Üç kat kavi demir kapıları vardır. Gece ve gündüz bekçiler muhafaza ederler. Çünki Karadeniz e yakın köylerin ahalisi Kazak korkusundan kıymetli mallarını hep bu kaleye saklamışlardır. Kale içinde yetmiş kadar ev vardır. Ama evleri dar, sustuktan halisi «n'«** ve perişandır. Eşeklerle tâ aşağı nehirden su getirirler. Su voltarı var. Fakat kuşatma zamanında işler. Kale içinde su sarnıcı, buğday anbarlarında yüz yıllık darı bulunur. Lâkin iç vilâyet olduğundan cebhânesi büyük küçük parça topu, kalesine göre az verilmiştir. Neferlerinin yarısı Defterdarzâde efendimizin timârı ile Guniyeye kal- dırıldı. Bu kalede küçük Fatihh câmii vardır. Diğer imâret câmileri aşağı varoşdadır. Varoşu: Dokuz mahalle, 1600 toprak örtülü evdir. Ev pencereleri kuzeye bakar. Tamamı 42 mihrabdır. Cuma namazı kılınır. Serdir. Üç tekkesi, iki hamamı, dört han, yedi çocuk mektebi, yediyüz elli kadar dükkânı var. Çarşıları o kadar süsslü degilse de Tapan Ahmed ağa'nın yaptırmış olduğu bedestan yeri dükkânları vardır. Ortası geniş caddesi üzeri örtülü olup İki başında sağlam kapıları vardır. Her gece kapanır, gözcüleri vardır. Bir arslan: Bu bedestanın şehire bakan kapısının iç tarafında, kapı üzerinde bir geniş tahtırevan üzerinde bitarşları densin pamuk ile doldurmuşlar. Gözlerine iri tunç komuşlar. Ağzını yedi başlı ejder gibi açıp dilinin yerine kırmızı keçe parçası komuşlar. İri dişleri var. Herbiri Türkmen hançerinden m-*ân verir. Burnundan kuyruğunun sonuna kadar 4 karttır. Bu arslan pek âsi imiş. Yedi sene bu dağlarda yaşayıp koyun keçi ve sığırların kökünü kesmiş ve yiye yiye AH Mahmud gibi şişmiş.. Ara sıra köylere de rtftnpkatır, eşek deve insan avlamağa başlamış.. İşin sonunda kolu kuv- vetli birisi çatal kurşun ile bu arslanı filesinden vurup ^uribM* etmU r>rh*, arslan ölmüş.. Postunu yüzüp Tapan Ahmed Ağa ya götürmüşler. O da âleme ibret olmak için bu tahtırevan üzerine koyup, bedestan kapısının iç yüzüne ..... örtemiyeceğinden mutaflarda dokunmuş bir çeşit çul, at torbasını başına takke yapmışlar. Kaşları iki parmak kadar enli olup ördek zülfü gibi büklüm büklüm olarak kulaklarına varmış.. Kulakları adam kulağı gibi ise de herbir Kürt çarığı kadar var. Gözü Puhu kuşu gözü gibi yuvarlak ve elâdır ve gayet büyüktür. Kirpikleri siyahtır. Burnu asma burun gibi olup Mora patlıcanı kadar var. Nefes alıp verdikçe sakavu olmuş beygir burnunun kanatları gibi birbirine çarpardı. Ağa o kadar büyük ki ufacıktan açsa bir karış olur. Bir küçük karpuzu güle güle bir sokumda yer. Otuziki dişi var idiysede ikisi dudağından aşağı üst çenesinden sarkmış, diğer ikisi aşağı çenesinden yukarı dudağından dışarı çıkmıştı. Dudakları kırmızı idi. Daima ağzın- dan salyaları akardı. Saçı kıvırcık olup kolları, göğsü bayağı masum gövdesi gibi idi. Parmakları incecik ve nane çöpü gibi idi. Hakir bu masumu görüp hayrette kaldım ve babasına hitaben: Baba! Bu masumun anası sağ mıdır? dedim. Belli Hayattadır dedi. Hakir: Hâmile ise karnındaki biraderini sıkıca bağla.. Belki yerinden, müddeti tamam olmadan düşer dedim. Babası: Sözünü anladım dedi, maksadın latifedir. Ama annesi "bu masumu doğurduğumdan asla haberim olmadı. Acısız ve kedersiz larkadak doğurdum" der idi. Hakir: Baba. bu ne hikmettir? Bu kelle ve çehre ile İnsanoğulları âleminde yakında böyle bir kimse yaratılmamıştır. Acaba hiç zann-ı galib in var mı ki böyle bir evlât sulbinden vücuda gelmiştir. dedim. Adam: Bu masumun annesiyle dağa odun kesmeğe gittiğimizde erkektir. Erkeklik heyecânı taşıp, ehlim ile dağda bir güleş ettik......... Ehlim bir ağaç altında dinleniyordu. Birden inleyerek yanıma geldi. Arkasında cam bedenli, büyük başlı, her bir âzası gayet büyük bir mahlûk onu kovalıyor. Kaça kaça eve geldi. Ehlim hasta ve hâmile düştü. Sonra bu masum doğdu. Başı günden güne büyümededir. Yaşı ise daha dokuzdur. Başka ne olduğunu bilmem. Ehlim de bu herifi gördüğünden başka birşey bilmiyor. dedi. Hakir: Baba! İnşallah bu çocuk büyüdükçe kellesi de büyürse, seni oğlunla beraber İstanbul'a götürelim. Zenginlere, büyüklere seyrettirelim. Günde ikibin kuruşun bini sana, bini bana diye şaka ettim. Karahisar Şebi: Dağlarında kırmızı şeb olur. Kuyumculara yarar. Diyâr diyâr götürürler. Dağlarda dörtlü, beşli, altılı, Süleyman mührü şeklindedir. Kuyumcular bununla gümüş ağardırlarmış. Cerrahlar da serkene merhemine korlar. Nahor yaraya da bu şebden ekerler. Daha nice hassası vardır. Şehrin lavâşı yufka ekmeği ile ayvası meşhurdur. Üç gün kale dibinde Tapan Ahmed ağanın mâmur sarayında misafir olup çarşıdan kahve, çeker ve diğer lüzumlu şeyler alınarak hareket edip Magraval ve Kudret derele- rinde biriken bir çayı geçtik. Batı tarafa 6 saat giderek Yakup ağa köyü konağına vardık. Müslümanlı, Ermenili mâmur zeâmettir. Buradan yine batıya Kerkük çayı (Kelkit çayıdır) kenarına beş saat giderek Koyuluhisar deresiyle Boğazkesen denilen korkunç yerden geçtik. 9 saat giderek Hacı Murad kalesine vardık. Hacı Murad kalesi: Uzun Hasan vezirlerinden Hacı Murad han adlı vezirin yapısıdır. Fatih buralarda Uzun Hasan ile uğraştığı sırada bu kale muharebesiz, vezir Koca Mahmud Paşa ya teslim olmuştur. Bu da yüksek sarp ve sağlam bir kaledir. Etrafı bin adımdır. Güney tarafa bir kapısı vardır. Yüksek bir tepe üzerinde olduğundan hendeği yoktur. Kale içinde yetmiş adet *.v' vardır. Bir câmii var. Buralarda çarşı ve pazardan eser yok. Lâkin bağ ve bahçesi, cevizliği çoktur. Uçurum kayalar dibinden akan Kelkit nehri kenarında küçük bir hanı vardır. Kale, Şebinkarahisar toprağında subaşılıktır. Koyulhisar nâhiyelerindendir. Paşa efendimizi burada bulup, Şebinkarahisar meyvalarından hediyeler verdik. Gördüğümüz acaiplikleri anlattık ? Kalenin, medhettiğimiz sağlamlığına hayret etti. Buradan kalkarak kuzeye, bir yüksek dağa çıkıp 6 saatte Çavdar köyü ne geldik. Zeâmet köydür. Buradan yine batıya 5 saat giderek Ermeni köyü ne geldik. Zeâmettir. Buradan yine batıya 4 saat giderek Yüksek Kulecik'i geçip Kilerci Veli Ağa köyü ne geldik. Karahisar toprağında kefser(?) kazâsında bir yüksek dağın eteğinde ikiyüz evli bir köy olup, Veli ağanın zeâmetidir. Buradan batıya giderek Baş Çiftlik köyü ne geldik. Karahisar toprağında, İskefser kazâsında Erzurum ile Sivas eyâletleri sınırında mâmur köy olup evvelce anlatılmıştı. Buradan yine batıya giderek Niksar kalesi ne geldik. Niksar'ın evsafı: Aslı Nik Hisar yâni iyi kale demektir. Evvelce Er- zurum'a giderken asker, ılıca sahrasında durmuştu. Fakat şimdi kış olduğundan paşa efendimiz Halil efendi adında bir adamın evinde kalıp üç gece misafir oldu. Hakir dahi Eski câmi imamına konuk oldum. Paşanın ev sahibi Vardar Ali Paşa nın divan efendiliği hizmetinde olmakla Ali Paşa ve beraber celâli (âsi) olmuştu. Buradan kalkarak yine batıya gidip Kazan köyü nde konakladık. Niksar nahiyesinden mamur köydür. Buradan yine batıya gidip Boğazkesen denilen yeri geçip Koman Ova köyü ne vardık. Niksar toprağında mâmur köydür. Oradan yayan giderek (Sur tnso) kasabasına geldik. Sivas toprağında, Niksar sınırında üçyüz evli, câmili, hamamlı., mescidli, bağlı, bahçeli mâmur kasabacıktır. Oradan yine batıya giderek Dâvudi tekkesi denilen köye geldik. Yüksek bir dağın başında, ikiyüz evli, mâmur, Ladik kasabası sınırında büyük vakıflardır. Burada Kutublar kutbu Dâvudi Sultan gömülüdür. Tekkesi, hademeleri, fukarası vardır. Çoğu sâdât-ı kiram dan (Peygamber, sülâlesinden) iyi gidişli kimselerdir. Paşa efendimiz burada 1057 senesi Kurban Bayramı namazını kıldı. Kurbanlar kesip şeyhin gözü önünde büyük ziyâfet verdi. Sabahleyin yine batıya doğru giderek beş saatte Setli beli dağı nı geçip Hamid köyü ne geldik. Lâdik gölcüğü kıyısında, Lâdik nâhiyelerinden câmili, bağlı, bahçeli köydür. Gayet verimlidir. Buradan yine batıya 5 saat giderek (Lâdik) eski şehrinin kalesine geldik. Kalenin vasıfları ve eski şehir Lâdik: Amasya Kayserlerinden Havik denilen zâtın yapısıdır. Bir nice kimselerin eline geçtikten sonra Dânışmendlilerden Melik Gazi gelip burayı fetheder. Kumandanlarından Salman han sancağı kale üzerine dikmeyelim der. Melik Gazi: Lâ! Dik sancağı! yâni Hayır, dik sancağı der. Bunun üzerine bu konuşma kalenin adı olup Lâdik şehir ve kalesi derler. Osmanlı ülkesinde üç Lâdik vardır: Biri Konya-Lâdik'idir ki, celâli zulmünden hâlâ bir kasabacık halinde kalmıştır. Biri Van vilâyetinde Kör Lâdik sancağıdır. Diğeri de bu Amasya-Ladik'idir. Burası AİJaha vakfolmakla harab olmamıştır. Yıldınm Bayezid Amasya kalesini fethettiği zaman bu Lâdik kalesi de cenk ve kavgasız Timurtaş Paşa ya teslim olmuştur. Ahalisi zevk ehli iyi kimselerdir. Şehzâde Bayezidi Veli Amasya'da mutasarrıf iken her sene altı ay gelip bu kasabada yaylalanırdı. Bu yüzden şehirde güzel bir has bahçe yâpıp bırakmıştır ki hâlâ bostan ustası, bostancı hademeleri. Korucubaşı vardır. Çayın, büyük ıııirahur U.ıa;.ıiû^n ^ muhafaza olunur. Merhum Sultan Han vâlidesi Bülbül Hatun'un vakfı olup ahalisi vergiden muaftır. Eyâlet vâlisi tarafından bu şehire kimse gönderilip de karıştırılmaz. Üçyüz akça pâyeli şerif kazâdır. Kadısına senede altı kese has olur. Şeyhülislâmı, nakibül eşrâfı, bilginleri ve eşrâfı vardır. Sipâhi kethüdâyeri, yeniçeri serdarı, şehir nâib ve muhtesilbi, kapan emini, gölcük emini vardır. Kalesi şehrin güneyinde göklere uzanmış, dört köşe, köhne bina bir kaleciktir. İçinde eserleri, imâretleri yoktur. Şehir, onyedi mahalledir. Şehir mahalleleri, Velabey, Güllez, Yeni câmi, Tekke, Şehreküstü, Yarımca, Polad, Yahşi mahalleleridir. Kırkyedi mihrabı vardır. Altısında cuma namazı kılınır. Üçü geçmiş sultanlar emiridir. Sultan Ahmed câmii, Dâvud Paşa câmii, Tekke câmii, Şehreküstü câmii, Güllez? câmii meşhurlarıdır. 3020 kadar kiremitli, bağlı, bahçeli evi vardır. Yedi kadar tarikat ehli tekkesi vardır. Meşhurları Seyid-Ahmed kebir tekkesidir. İki hamamı var.Çarşı içinde Eski hamam ile Yeni câmi mahallesinde Yeni hamamdır. Yedi hanı var: Kapan hanı, Halim bey hanı,Emin Hasan oğlu hanı, Scyid Ahmed Efendizâde Ali çelebi hanı, Buğday pazarında Tenk hanı meşhurlarıdır. Dâvud Paşanın, çarşı içinde gayet mükemmel kâr gir bir bedestanı vardır ki, câmiinin hayratıdır. Etrafında dörtyüz kadar dükkân vardır. Şehirde kırk kadar vezirler ve âyân sarayları vardır. Meşhurları: Osman Paşa sarayı, İbrahim Bey sarayı, Hacı Bey sarayı, Hüseyin Bey sarayı, Alaybeyi sarayı, Mustafa Bey sarayı ve diğerleri.. Hususî okutma yeri yoktur. Her câmiinde bilgi mübahaseleri olur. Ders-iâmları vardır. 19 kadar çocuk mektebi vardır. İki imâret yemek evi vardır. Su ve havasının lâtif oluşu yüzünden güzelleri çok.. Büyükleri temiz kumaşlar ve samur kürk giyerler. Beyleri, paşaları, ikiyüzden fazla yüksek mansıb zabtetmış kadı efendileri, büyük şeyhleri, iyi halli halim ve selim adamları vardır. Şehir, Gürcü, Türkistan iyi binici sipahileri, bilgi sahibi vârânı çok. Orta halli olanları tüccar ve sanat ehlidir. Çuha,ferace ve kontuş giyip, çeşitli akça ve gökçe esvab giyerler. Kadınları kadife çakşır üzerine sarı çizme ve çuka ferace giyerek, beyaz yüz örtüsü tutunup sivri diba takke giyerler ve edebil çeküle geçerler. Hamamdan, ziyaretlerden başka bir yere gitmeleri ihtimali yoktur, temiz, iffetli kadınlardır. Yiyecek ve içeceklerinden: Göksuyu armudu, Karaman armudu, Memecik ekmeği meşhurdur. Osmanlı ülkesinde Sapanca ekmeğinden sonra Lâdik'in Memecik ekmeği meşhurdur. Yaylak ve kışı fazla olduğundan üzüm, kavun, karpuz, incir, zeytin, nar gibi meyvaları olmaz. Ama Ak dağ balı adıyla meşhur bir çeşit saf balı olur ki ne Girid balına benzer, ne de Adana ve Saykala? balına... Bu bal gayet anberli ve kokulu olduğundan kutularla İstanbul büyüklerine hediye gider. Sanat eserlerinden Akdağin beyaz pamuk bezi, Acemlerin efküri ve Musul bezinden daha ince olur. Mesireleri: Ballıkaya suyunun başı, mesire bir yerdir. Şehrin kıblesindedir. Şehrin doğusunda Frenk gözü demekle meşhur geniş bir pınar akar. Hüseyin Paşa, bu suyun üzerine gezinti yeri olmak üzere bir Havarnak köşkü kondurmuştur. Bütün zevk sahipleri gidip safâ ederler. Temmuz ayında bu su o kadar soğuk olur ki üç adet taş çıkaramazlar. Gerek Bal Usu, gerek Frenk gözü, şehrin içinden akarak han, hamam, bahçe gibi yerleri sularlar. Şehir İçinde nice un değirmenlerini döndürerek Lâdik gölüne dökülürler. Gezinti yerlerinden biri de Akpınar başıdır. Fakat bu su şehire girmeyip, dışarıdan akar ve tarla ve bağları sular. Bu suyun da başı şehrin kuzeyindeki dağlardan gelir, göle akar. Kalenin batı tarafında Manastır denilen yerde bir gezinti, yeri vardır, çimenlik, ferahlık veren bir yerdir. Bu rf.dan ak°n «uy* mumca ırayt» derler Maarra suyundan lezzetli bir sudur. Bu sular akarak, kale altından İki bölüme ayrılır. Biz bölüğü Hıdırlık ziyâretinden aşağı Kora mahalle al içine akar. Bir kısmı da şehir âyân ve eşrâfının, hacıları karşılamak için çıktıkları Yalıdere Sultan ziyâret yeri mesiresinden, Kozlu bağlarından aşağı akıp, Lâdik golüne dökülür. Lâdik ılıcası: Lâdik'e bir buçuk saat uzaklıkta Hallez? denilen köy bir yüksek tepe üzerinde bağlı, bahçeli Müslüman köyüdür. Bu köyün altından küçük bir nehir akar. Nice un değirmenlerini döndürdükten sonra Kızılırmağa akar. Lâdik dağları arkasında olduğu için Lâdik gölüne karışmaz. Bu nehrin kenarında Hallez ılıcası vardır. Kubbeli olup. kiraz mevsiminde bütün o havâliden araba araba binlerce adamlar gelip bu ılıcada çimerek (yıkanarak) cüzzam ve alaca hastalığından kurtulurlar. Ilıcanın ayağı Hallez suyuna akar. Amasya'nın batı tarafında üç saat uzaklıkta olan Koze kazâsındadır. Bir ılıca vardır. Ilıcaya arablar (hamam) derler. Acem diyârında Kudret kermabı derler. Lâdik ve Amasya İllerinde Koze derler. Tataristan'da Ilısu derler. Moğol dilinde Kerende derler. Türkistan'da uihca derler. Rum taraflarında kaynarca denir. Bosna'da ve Bilmelinin, bir kısmında yanar derler. Fakat bu Lâdik'in kozesi çok faydalıdır. Çifte büyük kubbesi vardır. Kadınların ayrıca kubbeleri vardır. Erkekler ılıcasında ona on, göl gibi bir şafii havuzu vardır ki ölü gönül görse ebedi hayat bulur. Suyu o kadar sıcak değildir. Dört çevresinde beyaz mermerden olan arslan ağızlarından sular akarak büyük havuza girer. Ama küçük bir havuz vardır ki gayet sıcaktır. Adam içine girmeğe tahammül edemez. Büyük havuzun dört çevresindeki taklar altında sekiz aded sanatlı kurnası vardır. Bu ılıcada Kız gözü diye meşhur beyaz mermerden buz gibi bir su akar ki, içenler ebedi hayat bulurlar. Halbuki bu soğuk su ile sıcak suyun arası bir kulaç yerdir. Allahın acaip bir yaratışıdır. Innallahe alâ külle şey'in kadir Utflfe S0HI: Lâdik'in doğu tarafında uzkata olmayan bir gölcüktür. Etrafı ancak bir günde devrolunur. Hayat suyudur. Onbir türlü balığı vardır ki, herbirinin lezzetini ve hassalarını tafsilâtiyle yazsak söz uzar. Ama Tuna balığı, Mûsâ sofrası kadar lezzetli ve kuvvet vericidir. Halicin kenarı mâmur köylerle donanmıştır. Dört çevresinden Zari, Sonsa, Koze, Zeytin dağlarından gelen 26 kadar suları alır. Hiç bir tarafa ayağı yoktur. Ağız agıza bir gölcüktür. Kenarında Boğaz köyü gayet lâtif ve mâmur bir köydür. Otoz köyü de bu gölcük kenarındadır. Bu köyde çıkan kaymak hiçbir yerde yoktur. Küleğinin içinde süt kabı iki keçi oğlağı, kaymağı üzerine bassa tırnakları kaymağa tesir etmez. Kaymağını bıçak ile keserler. Sakız gibi çiğnenir. Lezzetli ve kokuludur. Bu kaymağın benzeri meğer Erzurum'da Bingöl yaylasında buluna.. Lâdik'in güneyinden Amasya sekiz saattir. Doğusunda Niksar yakındır. Kavak ili kazâsı bir konaktır. Batısında köprü vardır. Yine batısında Zeytin kazâsı bir konaktır. İskelesi kuzeyde ve Karadeniz kıyısında Samsun ve Sinop'tur. Lâdik'in ziyaret yerleri: Şeyh Seyid Ahmed Kebir büyük tekkesinde gömülü- dür. Şeyhülekber'den irşad alıp sonra birine halife olmuştur. Ulu sultandır.Hâlâ herkesçe ziyatret edilir. İkisi de Eski camide gömülüdürler. Eski camii de 852 senesinde onlar yapmışlardır. Orhan Gazi şeyhlerindendir. Kale altında Şeyh yâ Dâvud Sultan Kora mahallesinde Yukarı ziyaret Hıdırlık, hacıları karşılamağa çıktıkları yerde Yalıdede ziyareti vardır. Merhum Gazi Tayyar Mustafa Paşa da burada bir büyük kubbede gömülüdür. Bu şehirde paşa efendimizle üç gün kalıp büyük ziyafetler yenildi. Sonra kalkıp batıya 5 saat giderek Şahin ağa köyüne geldik. İkiyüz evli Müslüman köydür. Buradan altı saat giderek Kasım ağa köyüne geldik. İkiyüz evli, bir câmili Müslüman köyüdür. Burada Kasım ağa büyük ziyâfetler verdi. Zevk ve safâlar ettik. Buradan İleri Körköy? köyüne geldik. üçyüz evli, bir camili, ba*iı uah^i köydür. Burada Çorbacızâde adıyla tanınan bir hânedan olup, nimeti boldur. Paşa burada bir gün misafir kaldı. Ertesi gün tuğlar gideceği sırada İstanbul tarafından Murad Haseki ve Havruzcu çavuş adlı kimseler geldi. Ulaklık ile Diyarbekir'e giderir. deyince, paşa bunları hapsedip, bütün ağırlıklarını arattı. Salih Paşanın, kardeşine mektuplar vardı. Açtı. Murtaza Paşaya hitaben şu pâdişâh emri vardı: Rafedad vilâyetinden dolandım. Sonra kapudanlık ihsân olundu. Ilgar ile İstanbul'a gelesin! Paşa, ulakları hapsettiği gün Murtaza Paşaya şu mektubu gönderdi: Benim kardanım: Sana battı erli ve padişah yazısı emri Murad Haseki denilen çirkin çaru kapudanlık emirleri ve l>alt-> frrineri götürürken hapsettim. Elbette sana ulağım gelince kapudanlığa güvenmeyip başka çaresine bakan. Gafil olma!. Istanbul tarafına kaçıp bir kölede donam. Acılı pederim Vardar Ali paşa ve devlet katına gitmece ahdetmişi. Elbette ve elbette kurtulanın gafilin başı demliler. Ulağı gönderdiğinin dördüncü günü haseki ve çavuşu hapisten salıverdi. Bağdad tarafına yollandılar. Paşa da altı gün daha burada kaldıktan sonra yedinci günü kalkarak Merzifon kalesi ne geldik. Merzifon kalesi: Dânışmend oğullarının yapısıdır. Sonra Yıldırım zamanında fethedilmiştir. Hâlâ Sivas eyâletinde, Amasya sancağı toprağında kerpiç bina bir güzel kaledir. İçinde asla evleri yoktur. Mühimmat ve levazım için gözcüleri vardır. Şehir Pir Dede Sultan 'in vakıflarıdır. Hâlâ hâkimi Kızlar ağasıdır. Üçyüz akçalık şerif kazasıdır. Kadısına senede altı kese hasıl olur. Kalesi toprak olduğundan kale ağası, neferleri yoktur. Şeyhülislâm ve nakibüleşrâfı sipâhi kethüdâyeri, yeniçeri forrfflrı, muhtesibi, nakibi vardır. Üçyüz kadar yüksek mevkiler zabtetmiş kadı efendileri, şeyhleri, eşraf, âyân ve ağaları, paşalığa liyakatli kethüdâyeri vardır. Bilhassa paşa efendimizin ev sahibi Tabanıyassı Mehmed Paşanın silâhdarı Dilâver ağa, doğrusu adı, mânasına yakışır. cömert ve yiğit bir kişidir. Bu zât, on gün üçyüz iç ağalarıyla paşa efendimizi ve beni çeşitli ve nefis şeylerle besleyip bir gün aciz eseri göstermedi. Türk vilâyetidir. Ahalisi gayet selim ve halim adamlardır. Ucuzluk ve ganimetli bir mâmur şehirdir. Taşan dağı eteğinde olup, dörtbin kadar kiremit ve toprak örtülü evi vardır. Kırk kadar mahalle, yetmişdört mihrabdır. Eski câmi ile çarşı içinde İkinci Sultan Murad câmii meşhurlarıdır. Medreselerinden, İkinci Sultan Murad medresesi.. Odası yok.. Ders-iâm bir okutma yeridir. Hadîs ilmi de okunur. İki dârülkurrâsı, yetmiş kadar çocuk mektebi, iki yemek verilen imâreti vardır. Yedi derviş tekkesi vardır. Pîr Dede tekkesi, Taşan dağı eteğinde Hırka Sultan tekkesi, buna yakın ve şehire bir saatlik yerde Hazret-ül kâse tekkesi ulu yerlerdir. Şehir içinde Kaadiri ve Halveti tekkeleri vardır. Hanları da vardır. Şehir içinde, çarşıda berberler yakınında Eski hanın kapısının sol köşesinde bir pehlivan gürzü asılıdır. Hamamlarından Çelebi Sultan Mehmed yapısı Eski hamam herkesin ziyâret ettiği yerdir. Çifte hamam lâtif, havası hoş, binası hoş olup erkek ve kadınlara mahsus yetmiş kurnalı büyük bir hamamdır. Erler hamamının üçte birinde keçeciler keçelenir. Üçte birinde debbağlar, âsümânî, sarı kırmızı sahtiyan tabaklayıp boyarlar. Kırk kurnası hâlâ akıp işlemededir. Kubbelerinin dört çevresinde ve duvarından bir damla ter damlamak ihtimali yoktur. Eski yapı olduğundan karanlıkçadır. Şehrin sabah rüzgârı güzel olduğundan ahalisi tendürüşdür. Nice beyleri, çoluk çocukları ile Merzifon'un ensesinde Taşan dağına yaylağa çıkıp altı ay Türkmen kabileleriynen fasıllar ederler. Bu yayla, Dânışmendliler ve Osmanlılar ile beraber Mahan diyârından gelen Taşan oğullarına verilmiş olup şimdi miras mülktür. Taşan oğullarından Şeydi bey denilen zât, reis ve hâkimidir. Bu yayladan nice âbı hayat akıp, bir kısmı Merzifon'un bağ ve bahçelerini sular. Ne kadar yağmur yağsa yine bu ova sulanmayınca mahsul vermez. Ekilen bir buğday tanesinden yirmi, onbeş kardaş çıkıp, yüz tane olduğu gibi bir kile tohumu da, seksen kile mahsul verir. Bu yaylayı sulamak için bu suların miri ağası vardır.Taşan oğulları da orada husule gelen fazla paradan hisse verirler. Yetmiş ağalıktır. Bu nehir üzerinde ağalar olmasa Merzifon halkı birbirini kırar, geçirirler. Şimdi yine nice kavgalar olur. Suyun bir kısmı da Lâdik şehri ovasında Kavze kadılığı nâhiyesine akar. Bir bölüğü de kuzeye, Osmancık tarafındaki ovalara akıp, bağ ve bostanları sular. Merzifon şehri bayırlı yerler olup arkasını Taşan dağına vermiştir. Amasya bu şehrin kıblesinde olup onbeş saattir. Lâdik oniki saattir. Osmancık onaltı saat yerdir. Gümüş şehri on saattir. Herkeran kasabası sekiz saatliktir. Taşan dağının kuzey tarafı eteğinde Köprü şehrine bakan koca kalesi vardır. Buradan üç konaktır. Samsun kalesine varılır. İskelesidir. Sinop iskelesine de gidenler olur. Ama Samsun daha yakındır. Yiyecek ve içecekleri, sanatları : Ayın tap pekmezi gibi halis pekmezi, lezzetli sulu üzümü olur. Pir Dede tekkesi nin çevresinde ve diğer yerlerde altıyüz dükkânı vardır. Boyacı dükkânları çoktur. Acem boyasından lâtif boya boyarlar. Mavi boyası meşhurdur. Kırım diyârına tüccar buradan her sene binlerce top pamuk bezi götürüp esir ile değiştirirler. Kırım Hanlığı nın ferace ve elbisesi hep Merzifon bezidir. Pamuk ipliği dahi meşhurdur. Beldi döşeği alaca yastığı, barma kalemkârı lâtif çit yorgan yüzleri, çarşaf ve perdeleri de meşhurdur. Güzelleri de dünyaca meşhurdur. Bilhassa paşa efendimizin ev sahibi Tabanıyassı Mehmed Paşa nın silâhdarı Dilâver ağa doğrusu adı mânasına yakışır, cömert ve yiğit bir kişidir. Bu zât on gün üçyüz iç ağalarıyla paşa efendimizi ve beni çeşitli ve nefis şeylerle besleyip bir gün aciz eseri göstermedi. Türk vilâyetidir. Ahalisi gayet selim ve halim adamlardır. Ucuzluk ve ganimetli bir mâmur şehirdir. Taşan dağı eteğinde olup dörtbin kadar kiremit ve toprak örtülü evi vardır. Kırk kadar mahalle, yetmişdört mihrabdır. Eski câmi ile çarşı içinde İkinci Sultan Murad câmii meşhurlarıdır. Medreselerinden; İkinci Sultan Murad medresesi.. Ödası yok. Ders-iâm bir okutma yeridir. Hadis ilmi de okunur, iki darülkurrâsı. yetmiş kadar çocuk mektebi, iki yemek verileri imâreti vardır. Yedi derviş tekkesi vardır. Pir Dede tekkesi Taşan dağı eteğinde Hırka Sultan tekkesi buna yakın ve şehire bir saatlik yerde Hazret ül kâse tekkesi ulu yerlerdir. Şehir içinde Kaadiri ve Halveti tekkeleri vardır. Hanları da vardır. Şehir içinde, çarşıda berberler yakınında Eski han ın kapısının sol köşesinde bir pehlivan gürzü asılıdır. Hamamlarından Çelebi Sultan Mehmed yapısı Eski hamam herkesin ziyâret ettiği yerdir. Çifte hamam lâtif, havası hoş, binası hoş olup erkek ve kadınlara mahsus yetmiş kurnalı büyük bir hamamdır. Erler hamamının üçte birinde keçeciler keçelenir. Üçte birinde debbağlar, âsümâni sarı kırmızı sahtiyan tabaklayıp boyarlar. Kırk kurnası hâlâ akıp işlemededir. Kubbelerinin dört çevresinde ve duvarından bir damla ter damlamak ihtimali yoktur. Eski yapı olduğundan karanlıkçadır. Şehrin sabah rüzgârı güzel olduğundan ahalisi tendurüşdür. Nice beyleri, çoluk çocukları ile Merzifon'un ensesinde Taşan dağına yaylağa çıkıp altı ay Türkmen kabileleriyle fasıllar ederler.Bu yayla Dânışmendliler ve Osmanlılar ile beraber Mahan diyârından gelen Taşan oğullarına verilmiş olup şimdi miras mülktür. Taşan oğullarından Seydi bey şehirde bir gece at üzerinde sar'ası tutup, tepesi üzere düşerek kımıldayan ölü gibi yatar. Muharremin onuncu aşure günü Merzifon'dan kuzey tarafa giderek Taşan dağını aşıp Bey ören köyü nü geçtik. saatte Koca kalesine geldik. Koca kalesi: Kocakaya adıyla meşhur bir yüksek tepenin üstünde küçük bir kaledir. Ama gayet sarp bir sağlam kaledir. Burç ve duvarları hep kudret eliyle yapılmıştır. Yekpâre kayadandır. Kaleye çıkmağa bir yolu ve bir kapısı vardır. Başka yerden çıkılmak ihtimali yoktur. Burç ve dişleri azdır. Hep kesme kayalardır. Nice kere Karayancı oğlu, Arab Said, Kalender oğlu adlı celâliler kuşatıp, hiç bir taraftan başarı elde edememişlerdir. Bunu, Dânışmend oğullarından Melik Gazi Rumların elinden zorla alıp, sonra Yıldırım Hanın eline girmiştir. Fakat yapıcısı belli değildir. Köprü kazâsı nâhiye erindendir. Kalenin içinde ikiyüz kadar nefer evleri, kale ağası, yüzelli kadar evleri vardır Bir câmii, su sarnıçları, buğday anbarları, yedi sekiz adet küçük topları, kâfi derecede cebhânesi vardır. Hamamı ve diğer imâretleri yoktur. Fakat birkaç dükkânları vardır Bütün ahalisi çara ağacından Boduç yaparlar. Türkçede emzikli bardak'''lara boduç derler. Çökür, tanbure, ravza, kara düze, şarkı, yonga adlı sazları yaparak kâr ederler. Eğlence ehli, saz ehli, ekserisi binamaz etrak (Türkler) halkıdır (!). Buradan kalkıp mâmur köyler geçerek Köprü kasabasına gelip Hacı Yusuf ağanın evine misafir olduk. '''Köprü şehri ve kalesi: Taşan dağının eteğinde dereli, tepeli bir yerde olup, iki tarafından nehir akar. Dört köşeli bir nehri de şehirden bir saat uzak olup niuıv »uıu/.j derler. ?«uir bu iki nehrin ortasındadır. Bu nehirler taştıkları vakit Köprü sahrasını kaplarlar. Bu nehirler Taşan dağından gelip İstavlorozdan büyük ağaç köprü ile geçildiği için Köprü şehri derler. Gayet sanatlı çam direklerinden yapılmış garip köprüdür. Amalika asrında bu şehire Şindir kalesi derlerdi. Çünkü Amalika dilinde şın köprü demektir. Köprüsü Hazreti Peygamberin doğduğu sırada yıkılıp sonradan ağaçtan yapılmıştır.İşte bu köprüden geçen iki nehir Köyrü şehrinden aşağı akarak Çeltiklik denilen yerde Büyük Bafra nehri ne dökülür. Bu kalenin ilk yapıcısı Amalika hükümdarlarındandır.Sonra Trabzon Tekfurunun elinden Dânişmend oğullarından Melik Gazi fethetti. Sonra Yıldırım Bayezid Han bunu aman ile fethetmiştir. Hâlâ Amasya toprağı hükmünde yarı zeâmettir. Yarısı Tokat hâkimi subaşılıktır. Herşey onun elinin altındadır. Üçyüz akça pâyeli şerif kazâdır. Yüzkırk parça köyü nâhiyeleri vardır. Bunlardan Boğaz köy bin evli kasabadır. Bahçeköy şehrin kıblesinde,Duyan köy Akdepe köy Akören köy Hasan ağanındır. Ören Oran köy Hamamcı oğlunundur. kadısına senede yedibin kuruş hâsıl olur. Şeyhülislâmı, nakibi, kethüdâyeri, yeniçeri serdarı muhtesibi, nâibi vardır. Ama sahilden uzak olduğun dan kale ağası ve neferleri yoktur. Fakat Karayazıcı Arab Said adlı celililer Eğri kalesi gazâsından kaçtıkları vakit, bu nehri onlardan kurtarmak için taş kaleye bitişik bir kat toprak kaleyi yapmışlardır. İki kalenin dört kapısı vardır. Çarşı ve pazarı dışarı varoşdadır. Şehrin iç ve dışında kiremitli, altlı üstlü kârgir bina yukarısı meşe tahtasıyla yapılmış altıbin kadar ev vardır. Tahtasının iç ve dışına beyaz kireç sıvadıklarından inci gibi parıldar bir süslü şehirdir. Kış çok olduğundan evlerinin bacaları beyaz minâre gibi yüksek külâhlı duman çekici bacaları vardır ki hiç bir diyârda öyle sanatlı bacalar yoktur. Şehire gayet süs vermiş C... v.pk'.rmra Ww!r«»î«?rt? önniü bir mamur şehirdir. Taş kalede Elmacı Yusuf ağa sarayı, Köprülü Mehikmed paşa sarayı, Müezzinzâde sarayı, Küçük Mehmed ağa sarayı, Hasan ağa sarayı, Kıbleli ve Duracan çavuş sarayı vardır. Yirmi mahalle, onbir hutbedir. Taş kalede Hacı Yusuf ağa camii, havuzlu ve şadırvanlı bir minâreli, has kurşun ile örtülü yeni câmidir. Eski câmi de kurşunludur. Mahkeme câmii tahta minârelidir. Mahkemesi çarşı içindedir. Şeyh Ekber tekkesi Kaadiri Halveti tekkeleri meşhurdur. Onbir hanı vardır. Hacı Yusuf ağa hanı, Hacı Isa hanı, îmâret hanı meşhurlarındandır. İki imâret aşevi vardır. Bilginleri, şeyhleri, bilgi heveslileri çoktur. Kırksekiz çocuk mektebi vardır. Hacı Yusuf ağanın mektebi kurşunlu büyük vakıftır. Hamamlarından Hacı Yusuf aga hamamı meşhurdur. Toprak kalenin dışında Çifte hamam Ahmed Paşanındır. Eski câmi yakınında Eski hamam da şöhretlidir. Bin adet dükkânı vardır. Dört köşe kârgir bina, dört kapılı sağlam bedestanı vardır. Hacı Yusuf ağa bu şehrin dirilmesine sebep olmuş, yetmiş adet hayır binası yapmıştır. Bu bedestan da onun hayır eseridir. Bu şehrin debbağhânesinden mükellef ve süslü çarşı yoktur. Debbağ bekârları meşhurdur. Nehir kenarında olmakla her gece kandillerle dükkânları süsleyip aydınlatıp elbeşte çıkarırlar (1). Mahsullerinden ve yiyeceklerinden armudu, üzümü, pamuk bez ve ipliki, mavi bezi meşhurdur. İskelesi Karadeniz sahilinde Bafra ve Sinop'tur. Aralarda bir konaktır. Buna yakın beş saat yerde Erdoğan kalesi vardır. Erdoğan kalesi: Yalçın ve kesme kaya üzerinde sekizyüz kayadan merdiven ile çıkılır. Adam oğlundan başka bir mahlûk çıkamaz. kıbleye akan bir dem vartur. Kalenin en tepesi eğrice Kayadır. Go:en c»ıu y.Mİa&îk iar neder. Bunu Kumlardan Niksar fâtihi Melik Gazi fethedip, sonra Yıldırım Hânın eline geçmiştir. Bu kale tarih dibinde (oedd-i teni?) adıyla meşhurdur. Hâlâ kalenin içinde yüzelli kadar evi, bir câmii,su sarnıçları, buğday anbarları vardır. Köprü halkının mah- zenleri olup hepsi kıymetli şeyleri muhafaza ederler. Köprülülerin eşyasının bir kısmı da Koca kalesinde saklıdır. Kale ağası, kırkse\c ka:c nc!e:i bı hcr.d'.ğe memurdur- lar. Kapısının bir asma köprüsü vardır. Her gece o köprüyü makaralarla kaldırırlar, kale çeliklilerden emin olur. Aşağıda Kızılırmak kenarında bağları çoktur,Koca kale de Köprülü kazâsının nâhiyesidir. Buradan batı tarafa 6 saat giderek Göl nâhiyesine geldik. Zeytin kazâsında mâmur köydür. Câmii, hanı, hamamı ve birkaç dükkânı vardır. Buradan altı saatta Soruk kalesi ne vardık. Zeytin kazâsında mâmur köydür. Buradan 6 saatte Kunduz yaylâsını aşıp, Zeytin kazâsına geldik. Amasya sancağı toprağında ikibin evli, câmili, han ve hamamlıdır. Çocuk mektebi, çarşı ve pazarı, âyân ve eşrâfı çok bir mâmur kasabadır. Bağ ve bahçelerine son olmayıp akarsuları vardır. Buradan kalkıp 6 saatte Kargo kasabasına geldik. Kargo subaşılığı toprağında, altıyüz evli, bağlı, bahçeli, câmi, han ve hamamlı, birkaç dükkânlı kasabadır. Buradan kalkıp 6 saatta Tosya mâmur şehrine geldik. Evvelce yazıldı. Burada bir gün misafir olup onbir silâhlı levend bulduk. Tekrar Merzifon'a doğru geri dönerek üçüncü günde Köprü şehrine girdik. Şehir içinde büyük bir velveleye rastladık. Meğer Köprülü Mehmed Paşaya İstanbul tarafından, Vardar Ali Paşa celâlisi üzerine gitmeğe ferman gelmiş. Halk, Bu kış kıyamette kanie gidelim? Nasıl kan içinde kalalım?! diye büyük dedikodu ederler. Buradan kalkıp yine Kıbleye bir saat giderek Beyoren köyüne geldik. Taşan dağı dibinde mâmur bir köydür. Evvelce de burada misafir olmuştuk. Buradan kalkarak tekrar Merzifon şehrine gelip Defterdarzâde Mehmed Paşa efendimizle birleştik. Yüz yiğit anca getirdim! dediğim vakit, pek memnun olup acele iki bölükbaşı tâyin ettirerek sırtlarına hilat, başlarına başlık dikti. Gülbankı Muhammedi ile bayrak açtırdı. Bu iki bölüğü hakir götürdüğümden Evliyâ çırağı kezerli bölükbaşı ve Habib bölükbaşı adını verdiler. Bunlar da yirmiiki bölüğe ka- tılarak 26 bayrak oldu. Her bayram ta 100 yiğit olmayınca bayrak açmak ayıp idi. Oniki gün Merzifon'da kaldıktan sonra Muharremin yirmibirinci günü kalkıp 6 saatta Murtaza Paşa çiftliği konağına vardık. Tabanıyassı Mehmed paşanın silahdarı Dilâver ağanın hükmünde idi. Merzifon sahrasında verimli bir çiftliktir. Burada gece kar yağıp, tipi ve boralar olup, askerin eli ayağı tutmaz oldu. Feryada başladılar. Her ne ise, nice şidedetli elemler çekerek 4 saatta Kulakhacı köyü konağına konduk. Hanlı, câmili, ikiyüz evli köydür. Bütün asker can atıp bir sığınacak yere girdiler. Ama köyün bütün ahalisi kaçıp bir kimse kalmamış.. O gece bütün at ve civanlar açlıktan ölmek derecesine geldi. Gece bir tipi, bir bora koptu ki, sabaha kadar beş karış kar yağdı. Fecirden sonra borular çalınıp Göçtür denilince herkes borazanlara söverek yerin- den çıkmadı. Nihayet hazinedar Ali ağa Boşnak Ali kethüdâ, cömerdce vaadler ederek, güç hal ile eşyaları develere yüklediler. İster istemez büyük belâ ile tipi ve boradan geçerek Direklibel denilen yere gelince havada büyük bir değişiklik oldu. Öyle bir şiddetli kış oldu ki, herkes canından bıkıp şaşırdı. Müthiş bir soğuk rüzgâr çıktı ki benzeri görülmemiş.. Yağan kar ve yağmura ne can ne insan tahammül edemez oldular. Ne karar, ne aramkâh.. Ne yol belli, ne de rah (yol).. Ne arpa, kiyam (ot)!.. Slalk. gölünü Muulııdı. Aliıt hepsi kımıldayan ölü gibi idiler. Direklibel in beli ise kar ile dolmuştu. Paşa nice cüret sahibi yiğitlerin, şehir halkın dan kılavuzlarımızın ayaklarına at kılından paçılalar (1) giydirerek belin biraz ilerisine vardılar. Fakat hepsi kara gömüldü. Ne paçıla belli, ne de el, ayak!.. Asker arasında birçok dedikodu olup bütün deve katarları ve bu kadar hazineler yerle bir olarak kar ve yağmur içinde mahvoldu. Herkeste bir telâş, feryat ve figan başladı. Sonunda evvelâ sekbanlar, sarıca kaltabanları, tatar askeri bayrakları kaçıp herbiri bir tarafa paramparça oldu. Velhasıl paşa bir türlü Direklibelden geçmeyip, geride kalan asker ve ağırlık ile bin güçlük çekerek 6 saatta Gümüş şehrine girdik. Satırların gümüş kuşak ve taslarını bu şehirde pişirip yedik. Üç gün burada kaldık. Havada da biraz rahat ve sükûnet göründüğünden yeniden hayat bulduk. Ama her kim ki ateş başına oturdu, gözlerine tizab gümüş suyu inerek görmez oldu. Evlere girilmeyip bahçe, dam ve çatı al- tında duruldu. Ateşe bakmayan körlükten kurtulup, gözü açık kaldı. Ama şehir içinde 17 adamın el ve ayakları kışın şiddetinden dondu. Bıçkı ve destere ile kesilip katran kazanına batırıldığı vakit feryatları gökleri tuttu. Fakat bu Gümüş şehri halkı hepimize Hazreti Hızır gibi yetişip misafirperverlik ettiler. Cenabı Hak, bu şehir halkının izzet ve vekarlarını ziyade edip gümüşleri gibi her İki dünyada yüzleri ak ola!. Gümüş şehri: Kayser yapısıdır. Dânişmend oğullarından Melik Gazi fethetmiştir. Sonra Yıldırım Han Amasya fethine giderken bu şehir ahalisi anahtarları Yıldırım Hana hediye etmişlerdir. Onun için hâlâ gümüş şehri ahalisi vergiden affedilmiş olup, gümüşhâne hizmetine memurdurlar. Amasya sancağı toprağında iltizam ve büyük emânettir. Her sene iltizamı için, devlet kapısı ycUuiş kanat halis gümüş, bin (1) Kar UMrtnde yürümece mahsus, bir nevi hususi vasıta.. olmuş at çulu ve tobrası veren muhasebesine mahsup ederler.Osmanlı ülkesinde yetmiş yerde gümüş madeni kap bunun gümüşü gibi halis cevher hiç bir diyarda yoktur.İnsan eline alsa hamur gibi ezilir. Gümüş ateşten, beyaz süt gibi çıkıp pâdişâh damgasına gelir. Yer altında yedi damar Allahın emriyle günden güne kaimdir. Bu şehrin bütün ahalisi çoluk çocuklar ile gümüş çıkarmağa hizmet ederler. Hâkimleri gümüşhâne eminidir. Yüz akçalık kazadır. Senelik kadısına yedi kese hasıl olur.Şehri harabe oluyor.. Kalesi de yer yer yıkılmadadır. Bir yüksek yığın üzerinde dört köşe bir harab kaledir. İçinde hiç bir şey yoktur. Sipâhi kethüdâyeri, yeniçeri serdarı vardır. Şehirler tahta örtülü altlı üstlü bin ev vardır. Onbir mihrabıdır,çarşı içindeki câmiinin cemâati çoktur. Ermişlerden bir imâmı vardır. Gerçe hastahânesi yoktur. Ahalisine hastahanelik eder. Bir hamamı, bir hanı, bir tekkesi, üç çocuk mektebi var. Halis gümüşten at çulu ve torbası meşhurdur. Bağlarında lezzetli üzüm olur. Şehrin toprağı maden aramak İçin tepe tepe yığılmıştır. Bu şehirde üç gün kalıp, sonra hareket ile güneye beş saat giderek Dankaza? köyü ne geldik. Amasya topunda Sîmüş kazâsının yüzelli evli mâmur köyüdür. Burada Koca Şaban Paşa çiftliği yakınında Bardaklı Baba Sultan Ak abalulîan, ziyâret yerleri vardır. Oradan müşâvere ederek kırk dilim denilen dağ tarafına yöneldik. Kara kar yağdığından büyük zahmet ve meşakkatlar çekerek o tipi içinden geçtik. Sıcak Türk evlerinde Allahın kullarına zulüm ederek, lokmacılık edip ateş başında rahat etraf edinmiş olan askerin Kırk hafta diller - kırk elli dilim olup beli geçmekte beller büküldü.Kışın şiddetinden el ve ayakları dökülüp, bir kısmı geriye tırnaksız geriye geldiler. Hemen kethüdâ ağa nice eli ayağı tutar yiğitlere bol para dağıtarak, kilim ve keçeleri parçalatarak, deve ve katır katarlarının ayaklarına bağladı. Yüzbin azab ile hayvanlar Kırkdilim dağını aştılar. Ama bütün ağırlıklar, cebhâne, kiler, mutbak kab kaçağı gibi şeyler, cebhâne ve hazine sandıkları kar üzerinde kaldı. Yine paşanın kethüdâsı ihsânlar dağıtarak ağır yükleri Kar üzerinde sürüklettirip belin başına çıkardılar. Oradan yokuş aşağı yuvarlayıp o gece bir ormanlı dere içinde bırak- tılar. Bir tarafa gitmeğe kimsede iktidar kalmayıp yetmiş adamın el ve ayakları döküldü. Geri Dankaza'ya döndüler. Hayvanların bir çoğu da kışın şiddetinden geberdiler. Köye gidenlerin de kimi öldü, kimi kurtuldu. Sabahleyin Dilim deresinden kalkıp bin eziyet çekerek adını bilmediğimiz bir köye geldik. İnsandan eser yok. Meğer bizim askerin gelişini duyup kaçmışlar. O gcce de orada yattık ise de hayvanlar çoktan ölüm derecesine geldiler. Gece yarısı yine tipi bora olup sabaha karşı bir arşın kalınlığında daha kar yağdı. Fecirden sonra borular vurulup göç olacağı yayılınca karakullukçuların iş başında olanları, nefer başları, çadır mehterleri ve diğerleri paşa kapısına toplanıp Hepimizi kınalar, bizimm kalkmağa dermanımız yoktur! dediler. Bari birer onar kuruş bahşiş verelim. denildi ise de, evvelâ can sonra cihan dediler. Paşalar ileri çıkıp: Oğullar! Burada oturmak mümkün değil . Ama burada zahire kıtlığından ölürüz. O halde oturmak nasıl mümkün olur? dediler. Daha nice dedikodudan sonra karakullukçular, paşadan onbeş kese bahşiş alıp hareket ettiler. At eğerleyip yüke yapışmağa başladılar, ama savruntu, kırıntı, tipi ile bi- raz giderek bir ormanlı, ağaçlı yere girip kar yağmasından rahat ettik. Göz gözü gördü. Beş saatte Büyük Bardakçı köyüne geldik. Gümüş kazâsında yüz evli Müslüman koydur. Burada da bardak yaparlar. Bir büyük ziyâret yeri vardır. Yine kıbleye dört saat tufan çekerek gidip bir alçacık dağı aştık. Kırk dilim köyü konağına geldik. Çorum san cağı toprağında 100 evli Müslüman köyüdür. Burada hava biraz açık gidip mâmur köylerden geçerek Çorum kalesine geldik. Çorum kalesi: Selçuklulardan Arslan Şâhın yapısıdır derler. Suyu ve havası lâtif olduğundan Kılıçarslan Şâh oğlu Yakup Mırza'yı ve yüzlerce diğer Çorlulu hastaları bu şehre göndenp iyileştirdiği için adına Çorum denmiştir. Ama vilâyet ileri gelenleri Çor Rum'dan bozmadır derler. Sonra Dânişmend oğullarının eline düşmüştür. Oradan Yıldırım Hana geçmiştir. Sivas eyâletinde sancak beyi merkezidir. Beyinin hası 300.000 akça olup, 19 zeâmet 310 toa- rı var. Alay beyisi çeribaşısı vardır. Yüzelli akçalık kazâdır. LdJinasenSe tae has olur. Şeyhülislâm, nakibül eşrâfı âyân ve eşrâfı, kale ağası, nafileri, muhtesibi, şehir nâibi, şehir subaşısı vardır. Sipâhi kethudâyeri, beyi kadar gösterişli hâkimdir. Kapıkulu serdarı da azametli adamdır. Çünkü bu Çorum sancağında asker tâifesi gayet çoktur. Eşkiya ve zorba yeridir. Hattâ bizim paşayı bu şehire kondurmak istemediler. Araya uzlaştırıcı girip şeriyye mahkemesi de yaftalar verdi. Bütün şehir evlerinde üc gün kalmak ferman olundu. Şehir kırkiki mahalle ve kırkiki mihrabdır. Dörtbin üç- yüz bağlı bahçeli evleri vardır. Ama Sultan Alâüddin câmiini Süleyman Han mâmur etmiştir. Çarşı İçinde Mimar Sinan afca yapısı olup cemâati çoktur. (Tahü (Bcv câmii). (Defterdar câmii). (Medrese câmii). (ARa câmii) meşhurlarıdır. Fakat Murad Han câmiinden güzeli yoktur. Hamamlarından Yeni hamam gayet lâtiftir. Tokat'ta Ali Paşa hamamına vakıftır. Beyler Çelebi hamamı meşhurdur. Kırk kadar saray hamamları vardır. Yedi yerde dâha Murad Getfi medresesi mamur ve meşhurdur. On bir çocuk mektebi, yedi hanı vardır. Onsekiz yerde âbı hayat sulu çeşmeleri vardır. Bu konak yerden Süleyman Han su getirtip bu şehire sebil etmiştir. Üç adet tekkesi var.Üçyüz dükkanı olup her türlü esnaf mevcuttur. Bilgi erbabı nüktedan çelebileri, bilginleri ve şeyhleri, gurbetten gelme adamları, iyi hal ile tanınmış mümin, muvahhid kimseleri çoktur. Su ve havasının güzelliğinden, ahalisinin çehre renkleri kırmızı olup, orta boylu, iri adamları olur. Güzeller, de çoktur. Halkı çoğunlukla çuka giyerler. Kadınlar azar bürünürler. Kışı şiddetli olduğu halde bağ ve bahçeleri çoktur. Şehrin kıble tarafında celâli şerrinden emin olmak için dört köşe yapı bir güzel kalesi vardır. Ama küçüktür. Bir kapısı vardır. Kale ağası, neferleri, kâfi derecede cebhânesi birkaç evi ve anbarı vardır. Allah bilir İslâm binasıdır. Bu şehre girdiğimiz gün İstanbul tarafından, berberbaşılıktan çıkma bir kapıcıbaşı gelip, kırk kapıcısı ile Diyarbekir eyâletini getirdim diye çav çaldırarak paşayı kandırırım sandı. Fakat mümkün olmadı. Bütün kapu halkı sekban ve sarıca ile deli gönüllü iç gılmanı hazır baş olup kapısı gelsün! dediklerinde kırk kapıcı ile içeri girip sonbahar yaprağı gibi titremeğe başladı. Bütün levendler paşayı ortaya alıp pürsilâh durdular. Paşa söze başlayıp: Safâ geldiniz! Ne hizmetine geldiniz? diye buyurdu. Kapıcıbaşılar: Sultanım. Diyarbekir'e gideriz. dediler. Paşa: Kani (hani) bize Diyarbekir eyâletini getirmişsiniz? Nerede emirler? deyince kırk kapıcı birden: İşte emir padişahındır. diye paşanın üzerine hücum edince, paşa yerinden ayağını atmadan iç ağaları kırk kapıcıyı da kıskıvrak bağladılar. Hemen paşa bunları cellâda vermek istedi ise de vilâyet büyükleri rica edip: Sultanım! Bunlar rolr kuludur. Bunun İre n~Sh.t old.frma «iknu* oM-k UudUcrîal afîcdifl.verdin!. ''' dediler. Ricaları kabul olup hepsi azad olundu. Fakat katledilseler gerekti. Bunlar da şehir kadısına gidip mirliva Ali beyi mahkemeye davet ederler. Nefir-izam emirleri ve hatt-ı şerif lerini (pâdişâh yazısı emri) çıkarıp: bütün askerini şehir içinde çevirelim. derler. Fakat şehrin büyükleri: '''Vallahi bu iş bu şehirde olamaz. Onlar can ve başa kalmış on bin ateş kılıçlı adamlardır. Bunlara el kaldırırsak beyi şehri ateşe verirler. Malımız alan Ulan, çoluk ve çocukumuz giryan ve perişan olur. Bu kış gününde kande (nereye) gidelim? Bunların isyan edip dosdoğru Vardar Ali Paşa ya gidecekleri muhakkaktır. diye kapıcıbaşıya inandırıcı cevap verdiler. Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar bu sevinçli haberi şehirliden biri paşaya götürdü. Paşa herife ihsânlar etti. Paşa kapıcılar bölükbaşısını mahkemeye gönderip: kapıcıbaşı bu anda atlanıp (ala binip) yoluna gitsin! Yoksa yüzünü tulum bürüp geldiği yere gönderirim! dedi. Ayrıca bölükbaşlar tâyin edip hepsini şehirden sürdü. Ertesi günü bu üzüntü verici halleri yazıp Vardar Ali Paşaya atlı tatar ile gönderdi. Ondan sonra bütün şehir hal- kına nimetler dağıtıp onlarla müşavere ettiler. Vilâyet tâyfını gördüler ki bu bir şânı yüksek vezirdir, bir şultanlı halûk kişidir dediler ki: Sultanım! Gafil olma! Sakının, istanbul tarafına gitmeyin! Vardar Ali Paşayı kollayarak gidiniz! Aranız bir iki konak olsun! Şimdi saadetle geri dönüp, lokmacılık ederek Tokat ve Kazova gibi bolluk yerlerde dolaşın. inşallah günden güne cemreler düşüp, havanın, kışın şiddeti def olur. Bu şekilde hareket edin dediler. Doğrusu en güzel tedbir de bu idi.Bu Çorum yakkınında Şeyh Divanı Çelebi bir Aşık Pa- şa ziyâret yeri vardır. Kendisi Orhan Gazi şeyhlerindendir. Birçok yazılmış eserleri vardır. Sözün kısası bu kazada on gün lokmacılık edip giderken Vardar Ali Paşa tarafından tatar geldi: Benim oğlum: Sakın! Yine asker topla.. Hemen Nevnn olup haralar açılınca İstanbul. Cenk Krlllnble yine haberMP *ref demiş. Paşa dahi Engürü taraflarına gitmeğe ehemmiyet verip onbirinci günde yine Çorum sahrasındaki Seyyidim Sultan tekkesi konağına geldik. Bir büyük yerden el ayağı çıplak dervişleri vardır. Paşa bütün ağalara ve Sâkusçularıyla bu tekkede konup büyük ziyafet verdi. Buradan Karakeçili köyü ne geldik. Bu da Çorum toprakında ikiyüz evli Türk köyüdür. Kızdırmağa bir saattir. Bu Köyde de yine fazla kar, tipi ve boranlar oldu. Sekban ve sarıca haşaratı da herkesin çoluk çocuklarını evinnden çıkarıp, beşikleri ınsanumaniyla kar üzerine bırakıp, kapı eşiklerini kazıp Merzifon'dan beri yapageldikleri Hacac zulümlerini tazelediler. (1) Sabahleyin erken buradan kalktık. Kızılırmağın köprüsüne gitmeyip Karakeçili geçidine gelerek kötü bir iş yaptı. Ve oradan karşı tarafa geçmek istediler. Meğer aman 2. bir geçit imiş. vakıa kar biraz dindi ama kışın soğuğu o derecede arttı ki akar toprak üzerinde durmayıp sonbahar yaprağı gibi tirtir titrerlerdi. Ne hal ise alay çavuşlar, askere sıkı tenbih ettiler, önce paşanın otağ develeri, mutbak ve dış kiler, ahır ocağı ,adet iyi kılavuzlarla bazı atlılar seher vaktinde geçtiler. Paşanın ikiyüz katar devesi, yüz katar katırı geçti. Hakir dahi kendi katarımla Allah Allah diyerek geçtim.Bütün ağırlıklar Kurt kasabası sarayına ordan Hakir paşa kethüdası Kızılırmak kenarında diğer ağaların geçmelerini beklerken şafii vaktinde yüklenen pumalarla diğer ağaların ağırlıklan sahile gelip, kılavuz larıyla beraber nehre girince Allahın emriyle, bir tipi, boran,karanlıklar, gök gürültüsü, şimşek oldu. Irmak coştu. Katar ve seyishâne ve diğer yükler nehire yayılıp gelirken, Kızılırmak coşup harman gibi buz parçaları getirmeğe başladı. Meğer Çaşnigir köprüsü yakınında birkaç gündenberi nehir donup kapanmış, böylece boşanınca bu kadar insan birbirine karışıp çörçöp gibi gitmekte.. Ve bu halde yine karşı taraftan ağırlıklar nehire girmekde... Beri tarafta mal sahibi şahbazlar aman, ümmeti Muhammedi diye feryat koparmakta idi. Paşa dahi bu sırada mehterhâne döğdürerek (mehter çalarak) nehire geldi. Kurt kasabası âyânına haber gönderip askerden dahi katır, deve, seyishâne kurtarana büyük miktarda mal ve rr.enal vaad etti. Askerin kimi beri tarafta, kimi karşı tarafta divane gibi nehir kenarında seğirtirlerdi. Nice cüretli yiğitler yüzücülük edip denize girer, kimi boğulur, kimi de yüzerdi. Deve ve insan katarları birbirine karışıp bir yandan kurtulanları bir kenara çıkarırlardı. Bazı Kürt ve Türkmen yiğitleri o müthiş soğukta soyunup, yüzerek nice deve, katır, seyishâneyi karşı tarafa geçirirdi. Fakat karşıya çıkanların elbisesi beri tarafta kalıp, orada kendilerine elbise veren olmadığından çoğu soğuktan donardı. Ancak Kızılırmağa buz parçaları gelmezden evvel geçer, ağırlıklar kurtulup, nice nice katır, deve, kısrak katarları yükleriyle kayboldu. Seher vaktinden ikindiye bu kadar hasârat olup, mal ve menalinden kullarından ayrılmış ağanın hesabı yok idi. Boğulanların çoğu karakullukçu, katırcı, sekban ve sanca idi. İkindiden sonra buz ve borandan eser kalmadığından o vakit geçen tatar, deli, gönüllü, ağalar korkusuzca ve selâmetle geçtiler. Bundan yine o haşarat ile Bardaklı belini geçip Kurt deresi köyü ne geldik. Bura halkının çoluk çocuklarını kapı ilı^ui eiiiy iJioauMiûuıu berkidim kaı'uu ımüiıe ıiıiauıiar. Bu yüzden nice evler mahvoldu, yıkıldı. Üç masum öldü. Hakir bu hâli görüp: Ayû! (Acaba), Cenabı Hak bir gün bu askere nasıl belâlar gönderecek? diye düşünceye daldım. Bardaklı Baba menkıbeleri: Adı geçen kasabanın Bardaklı Baba denilen bir aziz ziyâreti var. Hacı Bayramı Veli halifelerinden imiş. Nice keşif ve kerâmetleri görülmüş.. Bunlardan biri: Kendisi geçinmek için bardak yaparmış.. Her vakit abdest tazelemek için bardak taşırlarımış. Fakat fukaraları o bardaktan abdest alırlar, yine tatlı suyu ağzına kadar dolu dururmuş.. Hâlâ o bardak, mübârek mezarında durur. Onun için Bardaklı Baba derler. Hakir, türbedarın izniyle bardağı indirip su ile doldurarak abdest alayım derken, bir de gördüm ki su ile dolu.. Ama üzerinde kırk yıllık toz duruyor. Tekkede oturan, paşa imâmı, nice paşalar, bu bardağın destinin böyle nice senedenberi su ile dolu kaldığına kanidirler. Türbedara: Bu testiye su koymadın mı? diye yemin verdiler. Onlar da: Hi*» te kelli!. Kırk, elli senedenberi bu kubbede asılı durur. Biz de bu Kvlly» ala İndirip abdest alayım derken, Allahın hikmeti lb- rltf su Ue dolu buldu. dediler. Ama İbrahim efendi ve diğer ahbablar: Evliya Çelebi! Gel İmdi, suyu ile yine yerine asalım!. dediler. Bu fikir taraf taraf doğru görüldü. Hakir ise acemilik yüzünden teassub edip: Elbette bu aıtıin ibrltf ile abdest alırım.. diye bismillah diyerek, şartı, kayıtlan, âdâbı ve mendubu ile o sudan abdest aldım. Kullanılan suyu leğen içine koyduk. Burca burca zemzem gibi kokmağa başladı. Ama ıonk yiııe eoku»ı gibi ıloîu daiuyo.Oü. IL*y;c.ttc UaîSuv.. F:f şanın imâmı dahi hayret edip: Evliyâ Çelebi, ben de teberrüken abdest alayım... dedi. O da abdest aldı. Velhasıl dört kişi o ibrikten abdest aldı. Yine ibrik temiz su ile dolu kaldı. Hepimiz şaşırıp kaldık. Yine dualar ederek ibriği kubbeye asıp oturduk. Fakat leğen içine dökülen kullanılmış suyu şeyhi Bekir dede alıp muhafaza etti. İbrik, kırmızı çamurdan yapılmış ve karnında Ra'd sûresinden (Enzelc minessemâi rr.âen...) yazılı olup altında rakam harfleriyle (66626) adedleri ve üç (Kâf -K). üç (Cim-C), bir (Mim_M), bir ayak ve bir bardak resimleri vardı. Hakir Allah rızası için azizin mübârek ruhu için bir hatmi şerif okuyarak, rühâniyetinden imdat diledim. ÂşinaIık etmiş olduk. Kabir ziyâreti, kalb kasavetini getirir. Kabir ziyireti hakkında Cenabı Peygamber (bir işde hayrete düştüğünüz vakit, kabirdekilerden yardım isteyiniz buyurmuştur. O sırada dergahın kapısı tarafında, kucağında bir masum ile bir hatun göründü. Azizin kabri önüne masumu koyup başını açarak saçını karmakarışık eyledi. Oğul! diye feryada başladı. Meğer katırcılar, hatunun evine konup masumu kar üstüne atmışlar. O da gece soğuktan ölmüş. Kadının ardısıra nice fukara, zayıflar, balta ve mızrak ile yaralanmış ihtiyar ve vekar sahibi kimseler hor ve hakir, tekkeye gelip mübarek yere girdiler. Bir ağızdan bedduaya başladılar. Hakir bir ihtiyarın hakirâne mübârek elini öptüm: Sultanım! Ben imam efendinizin evine kondum. Adamlarım ve atlarım kar üstünde yatar. Lûtfeylen.. Bana ve paşaya beddua etmeyin!. diye rica ettim. Seni biliriz. Ama sana bulamaç, palamaç, gülemeç aş getirmiştik. Kabul edip istememişsin. Sizi Allah karadan, kazadan.. Aşıp yorulduğun yerde yaramaz işten saklasın ama ağaları, sarıca ve sekbanların hemen Allah belâlarını vere.. Nldcîîm. Kurt girc3İ bcğr.Jan doyduktan iö..ıa iicuk daiiu. girdiler. Ol kızıl başlarına çanak çekip «bre ölesi!. Bize Kask mancası getir! diye balta ile vurup avret ve oğlan isterler. Bütün kadınlarımızı ve evlatlarımızı dama tıktın.Gece ile damı kurcalayıp, bir yanından avret ve oğlanı çıkarmışlar. Hemen onları Allaha ısmarladık.1 diye beddua edip gittiler. Hakir bu hali görüp Yarabbi! Sanırım Benim bu işlerden haberim yoktur diye mübârek kabre bir fâtiha okuyarak doğru Mehmed Paşa efendimize geldim. Bu acıklı hali birer birer anlattım. Hemen kethüdası Ali ağayı çağırıp: Ne kadar lüzumsuz yama varsa onları bu köy halkına yediğimiz xa»ılrelrr jcrlnf rcrlp hatırlarını alıntı.. diye şiddetli tenbih eyledi. Hakikaten hazinedar Ali paşa reiyânın iş görenlerini çağırıp, nice ordunun işine yaramaz şeyler varsa hepsini verip, hatırları hoş olur gibi oldu. Ama evvelki beddualarının isabet hedefine ulaştığında şüphe yoktur ki babamıza gelen Kızılırmak belâsı da boğulma, yıkılma hep bunların bir kısmı idi. Şu beyti ne güzel söylemişler: Sakın ınatlûmur» ihnıdan »eherfih ki ina perdr koymamıştır AJlah asker buralarda türlü belâlara uğrayarak, mallarından olup, canlarının sağ kalarak geçtiklerine yüzbin şükür ettiler. Allaha hamdolsun hakir bu beladan hiç zarar görme- dim,selâmetle geçtim. Şehir kenarında perişan hal ile giderek Kurdlar sarayı kasabasına geldik. Kansın toprağında Kalecik kazâsında Kangın subaşılığıdır. Nâipliktir. Kızılırmak Anarında dörtyüz toprak örtülü evli, camiili, hanlı, hamamlı, küçük çarşılı kasabacıktır. Bu yakınlarında paşa Ali ağa, Hüseyin ağa adlı adamları Kızılırmakta batan eşyanın kurtarılmasına tâyin ctlcrcl: birer kere bT^ık "orî'i Nice mal sahipleri de kalıp, su kenarında çadırlarıyla durdular. Hava mutedil olunca mallarını çıkarmağa kaldılar. Buradan kalkıp yine kuzeye gderek Pedalı köyüne geldik. Kangırı toprağında Kalecik kazasına bağlıdır. Buralarda kâh doğuya, kâh batıya serseri gezip lokmacılık ettik. Yine kuzeye giderek Akçakoyunlu köyüne geldik. Yüz evli Türkmen köyüdür. Buradan da Koçu taba konağına geldik. Bu da Kalecik kazâsı toprağında ikiyüz evli Türk köyüdür. Ama meydanda asla evleri yoktur hepsi yer altında ahırlı, mutbaklı, avlulu, misafirhâneli evlerdir. Bu mahalle Keskin içi derler gayet mâmur yerdir. Kış şiddetli oldu. Sundan evleri yer altındadır. Ama damlarının üstü çayır ve çimenlerdir. Evlerin birer bacaları var. Yumuşak, beyaz taşı istedikleri gibi oyup, kesip, biçip yapmışlardır. İçine bin adam girse kaybolur. Bu köyde Koçu baba ziyâret yeri vardır. Bu zât, Bektaşi halifelerindendir. Türkmen tâifesi bu babaya çok itikad ederler. Buralarda birçok zahmetler çektikten sonra bu zâtı ziyaret ettiğimiz vakit hatıra şu beyit geldi: Bu tarik fart Cuml ömrümü» olda hebi'''Himmetinle «ehr-i Rûm'a tfdrlim Koçu baba Buralarda Keskin içinde Şeyh ibrahim Sûzi ziyâret yeri vardır. Bu zât da Akşemsüddin Hazretlerinin halifelerindendir. Sivas şehrinde doğmuş olgun bir kimsedir. Hâlâ herkesçe ziyâret edilir. Oradan ileride Şeyh Şâmi köyüne geldik. Bu Kangırı toprağı ile Sivas eyâleti arasında Kakin içinde, Kalecik kazâsı nâhiyesinde ikiyüz evli mâmur ve süslü, güzel bir köydür. Ama yine evleri yeraltındadır. '''Hazret Şeyh Şâmi ziyareti: Bayramiye tarikinden olup mübârek adları hamzadır. Hamzavi bunlardan kalmıştır. Nice keşfi ve kerâmetleri görülmüş.. Hattâ bir cumâ günü herkes cumâ namazına hazır olun. abdest fllmuV Hn bir d-m'^ v: p.!mad!£ındr.n: «A vattanım: Şu clmllniı yakınında bir kuyu kardırsanız, (ellp fldtn cemâat abdrıt »Utlar, büyük *vâba nül olurumuz.. demişler. Hemen Şeyh Şâmi elindeki âsâsının ucu ile yere işaret eder. Oradan tabi bir su fışkırır. Halen adına Ayn-ı asâ (asâ pınarı) derler. Asi hazretleri, câmileri yanında bir yüksek kubbede gömülüdür, Câmi kendilerinin yapısıdır. Minârelı ve kurşun örtülü değil ama mihrab duvarı çok geniştir. Mihrabı çok enlidir. Mihrabında Kufi ve müsta'sami yazı ile Küllemâ dahale aleyhâ zekeriyyel-mihrab âyeti, âyet'el Kürsi, Amenerresûli.. âyeti yazılıdır. Mihrabın iki tarafında acaip sanatlı iki mermer sütun var. Mihrabında gayet güzel ve ince iş vardır. Mihrab. şeyhin kendi el işidir derler. Hayfâ ki o sanat da kerâmete bağlıdır Burada hatıra şu beyit geldi: Hazrem Şeyh Şini gelüb tijirrl eyledik çok ıükıir Hakk a yine htttn o İbidet eyledik. Buradan kuzey tarafa giderek Hüseyin afca köyü ne geldik. Burada Hüseyin aga büyük ziyâfet edip, paşaya bir at verdi. Oradan ilen gidip Kalecik büyük kalesine geldik. Kalecik: Bursa tekfuru Serdene adlı kral burasını kızı için yapmıştır. Sonra Kastamonu hâkimi Topal Bayezid eth. etmiş, ve Osmanlılara baş eğmeyip, nice köy ve obalara el uzatmağa başlamıştır. Nihayet Yıldırım Bayezid Han bir gün birdenbire bu kaleyi basıp fetheyledi. Hâlâ Kângi sancağı hükmünde has ve subaşılıktır. Yüzelli akçalık şerif kazâdır Kadısına senede dört kese has olur. Kethüdâ ve yeniçeri serdarı, müftüsü, nakibüleşrâfı, âyân ve eşrâfı, kale ağası, yirmi kadar kale neferleri vardır. Kalecik şekilleri: ilmesi küçültme edatıdır. Yâni Küçük kale demektir. Ama bu kale göğe baş kaldırmış, yalçın kaya üzerine yapılmış bîr ferhadvari kaledir. Duvarı altmış Mekke zirra yüksekliktedir. Dört çevresi yalçın kaya olduğundan etrafında hendeği yoktur. Kıbleye bakan bir demir kapısı vardır. Kale İçinde yirmi kadar ev, bir câmi, bir buğday anbarı ve su sarnıcı, cebhâne, altı adet şâhi topcağız vardır. îç şehir olduğundan garibce kalmıştır. Bütün şehir Ayini, celâli korkusundan kıymetli eşyalarını bu kalede mahzene koyup gizlemişlerdir. Kale ağası bu harabenin bekçiliğine memurdur. Asla havale yok.. Kalelerden sahralar zümrüt gibi görünür. Aşağı varoşu, kalenin kıble tarafında bağ ve bahçeli mâmur kasabadır. Fakat etrafında sur yoktur. Bin ikiyüz kadar kiremit ve toprak örtülü evleri vardır. Bunların en mü- kellefi Şehsuvar Paşa sarayıdır. Evleri hep kıbleye bakar. Yolları temizdir. Asla kaldırım yok.. Onyedi mihrabdır. Çarşı içinde küçük bir hamamı var. Üç hanı, altı kahve dükkânı var. Havası çok güzel ise de suyu iyi değildir. Şehirde üç gün kaldık. Paşa efendimiz Şehsuvar Paşa sarayında misafir oldu. Şehsuvar Paşazâde Gazi beyi üç gün okuttuğumuzdan, haremden valdesi bir bohça don ve gömlek ihsân etti. Hele elhamdülillah burada üç gece bir rahat uyku uyuyabildik. Temiz elbise giydik. Sarıca ve sekban bayrakları nefiriâm korkusundan şehrin dört çevresinde nöbet beklerlerdi. Kazancı baba ziyâreti : Kalenin ancak bir sarp yolu vardı. Batı tarafına bakan kapıya gidecek güç yolun aşağısında, çarşıya yakın küçük bir yerde gömülüdür Kaddese sırrahû buradan kalkıp, yine kar ve boradan zahmet çekerek Kurbağalı köyüne geldik. Kangırı toprağında,Kalecik nâhiyesinde İkiyüz evli mamur köydür. (Çcyl. Şlım-zâsle Çcjî. Abdullah) uuıuöu gömülüdür. Fakat mezarı mâmur değildir. Bir dam altında İstirahattadır. kuzeye gierek Nenkler köyüne vardık. Bu da Kalecik toprağında bir câmili Türk köyüdür. Burada o gece bir arşın kar yağıp herkes konağından dışarı çıkmak ihtimali kalmadı.Sabahleyin yine nefirler (bir nevi boru) çalındı. Herkes can havliyle yüklerine yapışıp beygirlerine yüklerini yüklendiler. Bütün Nenkler köyü ahalisi kola alınıp üç saat gittik. Sarı alan adlı beli aşacak yerde bir tipi, boran, ve tufan kopup asker darmadağınık oldu. Mal ve menal dağlarda, bellerde, yollarda kalıp, herkes kendini düşünmeğe düştü. Can pazarı idi. Kimisi kurtulup, kimisi yokoldular. Paşanın iç ve dış ağaları can ve baş kaydına düştüler. Paşayı ve hazineyi bırakıp birer tarafa kaçtılar. Hattâ paşanın oğlu Mustafa bey efendimizi lalaları, hademeleri ve hocalarıyla beraber kaybettiler ve hazine katarı ile dağlarda serseri gezip gittiler. Hakir bir sığınacak dere içinde dinlenip, savruntu boran aman verince elli gulam ve üç yük hayvanımla bir tarafa giderken üç kölemi daha buldum, çaşnigir tâifesi idi. Netice 25 kişi olup, kışın şiddetini çekerek Sarı alan belini aşıp, öte taraftaki düz sahraya düştük. Hemen aziz canımızın telef olmasına az birşey kalıp, kurtulmak ümidini kaybederek, kâh atlı, kâh yayaca yol gitmede idik. (1) Ubc»ıe, dcD&afciık istilanın dttıjı tuuüı u.uUJ«Wr i;,ne daldırarak yumuşatmaya derler. EÇS/4